


tell me that you love me more

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Consent Play, F/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to try something."</p><p>His mouth pulls back away from where he'd been kissing that spot under her jaw and he freezes. Eyebrow twitching slightly, he doesn't say anything. That could be also because she has her hand around his dick though.</p><p>"Oh," Lizzie says, twisting her lips in a sheepish grin. "Nothing bad. Sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me that you love me more

**Author's Note:**

> verbal humiliation kink at play here.

"I want to try something."

His mouth pulls back away from where he'd been kissing that spot under her jaw and he freezes. Eyebrow twitching slightly, he doesn't say anything. That could be also because she has her hand around his dick though.

"Oh," Lizzie says, twisting her lips in a sheepish grin. "Nothing bad. Sorry."

Darcy exhales, his face moving again. He smiles too. She's getting better at reading his facial expressions, knows what's good and what's better and what's best; it's all in reading the lines around his mouth and the twitches of his forehead and eyes. He clears his throat. "Alright then. What is it?"

She scoots back a bit on the bed, letting go of where she'd been holding him. She's glad they're already naked, though maybe this hadn't been the best time to bring up that she'd like to try something new in their sex life. She'd thought it out though. Let the idea grow in the night and in the shower after she'd once uttered a comment on how besotted he'd been with her from the beginning, even when she'd been nasty to him, and watched how he'd fidgeted at her words before kissing her. "I want to talk to you," she starts.

"Now? Lizzie, I don't quite think now is the appropriate--"

Rolling her eyes at his wrong assumption, she shakes her head and cuts him off. "No, not that type of talking. I want to talk to you while," she pauses. "While touching you. During this."

It sounds horrible in the air of his bedroom. Part of her wishes she could have taken it back, though the larger part of her really wants to hear his answer. Darcy's accommodating to a fault with her, he gives her nearly anything, always fascinated with finding her likes and dislikes.

"Lizzie Bennet," Darcy says and scoots forward on the comforter. "Are you asking if I want you to talk dirty to me while we fuck?"

She's learned also that his bluntness and words translates over when they're naked.

As it is, Lizzie can't help the little laugh that escapes. It cuts through the apprehension she'd been feeling. "Yes, something like that."

He nods and moves closer still so he can kiss her slowly. "Alright then. I presume you want to be leading this?"

She kisses him because she likes kissing him, likes him, likes them. She bites his lower lip too because she knows he likes that. They kiss and she puts her hand back on his dick. She's glad they're kneeling-sitting on the bed because normally he's way taller than her, but like this, it's a bit more even. Her tongue sliding over the roof of his mouth, she curls her hand and twists.

Unable to keep his hips from moving into the motion, Darcy's also unable to keep the noise from escaping his mouth. It's a low grunt. She smiles against his lips, pleased with his reaction. She enjoys the noises she can wring from him during sex.

Her hand moving up and down over his dick, a slow pace to start with, Lizzie moves from his mouth to his jaw, pressing her lips there before settling near his ear. She doesn't stop her hand and what she's doing as she talks. "Remember how besotted you were with me in the beginning? Practically mooning after me." They're the same thing she'd once teased him with, and she worries for a minute she's maybe gone too far, that he'll think she's being cruel.

He doesn't though. She gets a different reaction.

Darcy's mouth falls open in a gasp, and where he was half-hard earlier, he becomes fully erect now. His eyes widen as he stares at her, holding her gaze as she leans back into him.

"You were weren't you? Even after you watched my videos."

She curves her hand around the head of his cock, gathers up the pre-cum around the tip, and maybe she should have put a bit more lube on her hand before they'd started this earlier.

He's breathing harder now, canting his hips into her hand.

Lizzie hums, pressing closer so she's touching more of him. Her breath puffs out against the lobe of his ear. "You knew what I said about you. How mean I was. How nasty I was to you," she twists her wrist around the head of his dick in a quick turn, speeding up her movements. "But you didn't care. You liked it didn't you?"

Her questions don't really need answers. That's not what she's here for or wanting. She's content with his reactions. The way his eyes never leave hers, the way his right hand fists the comforter, the way he's making little noises from deep inside his throat.

"You like when I'm mean to you, don't you? You liked it all, everything I said. How arrogant you were, how stupid and ridiculous and pathetic you were to keep wanting me."

It only takes one final pass of her hand over the head of his cock before he's coming. She'd been right.

Her hand's sticky and she wipes it on the bed, thinking they can just wash it later; hopefully. She bites her lip and looks at him after he closes his mouth and regains himself.

Darcy blinks heavy eyes at her, her name falling from his swollen bottom lip where she'd bitten it. "Lizzie."

"That was okay?" She asks, reaching out to touch his thigh. "You know I didn't mean all of it right? I don't think you're pathetic or --"

"Lizzie," he says again and then leans down to kiss her. When he pulls back, there's a fond smile curling at the corner of his mouth. "I know."

She feels a little foolish, but she can't keep the giddiness from floating across her face. "Okay." She leans into him when he puts an arm around her waist and pulls her to him. His big hands slide up her sides, fingers tickling along her ribs, and he cups one of her breasts in his palm.

"I might have ruined the comforter," Lizzie exhales when his thumb brushes against her nipple.

"Not important."

She purses her lips and imitates him, dropping her voice low and chopping the syllables. "Not important."

He pinches her nipple for that and she falls into him on the bed. The comforter can wait.


End file.
